The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In recent years, to be free from a visual limitation of a border, an integration technology that can directly manufacture a gate drive circuit on a display panel has been developed, so that two sides of the display panel are not occupied by gate drive wafers any more, thereby achieving the objective of a slim border. The integration technology is generally called a GOA (gate driver on array) technology.
It is known that a driving capacity of a gate drive circuit manufactured on a display panel by using the GOA technology is weaker than that of a conventional gate drive wafer, and the problem is more serious under a loading condition of a large-size display panel, and consequently, a reliability problem occurs to the display panel. To improve the driving capability problem, later on, a person skilled in the art divides a display panel into a plurality of display areas, and drives, in a block driving manner, each display area to display.
However, a display panel driven in a block driving manner has the problem of insufficient charging and discharging time under a condition of high resolution, for example, resolution of 16K, and therefore the display panel needs to use more data lines, and consequently, an aperture opening ratio of the display panel decreases.